An autonomous cleaning robot can navigate across a floor surface and avoid obstacles while vacuuming the floor surface and operating rotatable members carried by the robot to ingest debris from the floor surface. As the robot moves across the floor surface, the robot can rotate the rotatable members, which engage the debris and guide the debris toward a vacuum airflow generated by the robot. The rotatable members and the vacuum airflow can thereby cooperate to allow the robot to ingest debris.